No Regrets
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: Aria and Ezra are head over heels in love, it's normal to complete the next step in the relationship: making love. And who cares if it's illegal, Aria has no regrets... but will she when A finds out?  Inspired by the episode If These Dolls Could Talk.


"All I'm saying is that I would never want any of my friends to make out with my girlfriends." Emily Fields said, raising her hands in surrender.

"I know, but I had to." Hanna Marin huffed. "Believe me, I hate the thought of their lips touching more then anyone else, but it's not like they stuck their tongues down each other's throats."

"Ok," Aria said, slamming her hands down on their lunch table. "Can we change the subject? Please?"

"Yeah, this is making me nauseous." Spencer groaned.

"Fine." Hanna shrugs. "But Caleb and I are totally devoted, and Mona is one of my best friends; nothing is going to go wrong there."

"Whatever you say." Emily said, taking a bite of her banana.

"I'm so glad they arrested Garrett." Hannah sighed blissfully.

"That's the eighth time you've said that today." Spencer pointed out.

"So." Hanna frowned. "I'm happy about it. I feel safe."

"But we don't even know if it was him." Emily spoke up.

"And we really shouldn't be talking about this." Spencer piped up. "Not here, at least." She swiveled her head around the outside lunch area.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Hanna asked, taking a bite out of her apple with a satisfying crunch.

There was a small paused before Aria spoke up. "I have news."

The girls all looked at her. "Well?" Spencer prodded.

Aria fidgeted a little before speaking. "I spent the night with Ezra last night." She blurted.

All of the girls's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you…" Emily trailed off.

"We made love." Aria was practically beaming with joy.

"Way to go Aria!" Hanna exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you. Losing your virginity is an amazing experience." She cast a look around. "And now I'm not the only one with experience out of you virgins."

"Thank you Hanna!" Aria said, ignoring the last part of Hanna's speech. "It was so perfect. We were talking about him leaving and he said 'Do you know how much I love you?' and then it was just this natural thing, like it was always supposed to be that way-"

"Are you an idiot?" Spencer blurted out.

All the girls stared at her. "Spence." Hanna hissed.

"It's just, he's an adult, and you are still a minor." Spencer tried to cover up. "He could go to jail and-"

Aria bent her head low, biting her lip.

"Aria." Spencer begged. "Please. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just concerned about you two. That's all."

"It's ok." Aria shook out her hair. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Spencer narrowed her gaze. "What does that mean?"

"It means you don't understand the real love Ezra and I share." Aria shrugged carelessly.

"Well," Spencer spluttered. "What do you make of Toby and I?"

"That was a childish fling. Obviously you confused lust for love, which is quite easy, but it wasn't real, because you never fought for each other-"

"And how is that different between you and Ezra?" Spencer sneered, anger evident in her voice.

"Ezra and I share a real, adult, love that you can't understand…"

"Adult love?" Spencer laughed. "You aren't even an adult Aria!"

Aria's lips drew into a straight line. "More of an adult then you Spencer, who cries about a boy she dumps and then goes and drunkenly flings herself at the hot, British doctor. Who it would be illegal for you to have a relationship with. By the way."

Spencer stood from the table. "You made a stupid choice. I hope to God you used protection."

"I'm not a child Spencer, despite your belief." Aria spat.

Spencer laughed. "I almost hope A finds out about this, just so you regret it."

"Spencer!" Hanna hissed. "No one should regret losing their virginity, especially to someone they love." She shot a sideways glance to Aria. "Apologize."

"No." Spencer shook her head quickly. "No, I'm done with her. She can't act like none of us understand anything just because we make smarter choices." She snatched up her bag, and shot inside the school hallway.

"Spencer!" Emily cried.

"It's ok." Aria said, pushing her bangs out of her face and gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, as Aria stood.

"Yeah, you don't have to leave, you know how Spencer is." Hanna begged. "She'll probably apologize by tomorrow."

"I know." Aria forced a smile. "But I'll be late for class, so…"

"Lunch period isn't even over!" Hanna squeaked as Emily elbowed her.

"If you need time to yourself, you should take it." Emily smiled.

"Thanks guys." Aria said, walking away from the table.

"And good job on shagging a total babe!" Hanna yelled after her, grunting when Emily elbowed her again.

Aria's leopard booties clicked as she walked down the hall, throwing open her locker door and stuffing in her books, while removing her phone to see if Ezra has replied recently.

Her heart froze at the unlisted number on the screen.

"Hey Aria," the text started. "Ezra's a babe, and I'm sure your first time being intimate was an incredible experience. Too bad he's going to be arrested for such a wonderful experience. XOXO, A." Below the text was a picture of a used condom next to two I.D.s, One recognizably Ezra and the other recognizably Aria.

Aria's heart dropped. Apparently Spencer's wish is coming true.


End file.
